


Study Hours

by eliniel



Series: Misc Emet-Selch/WoL [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: All Emilia wanted was to finish the book she was tasked with reading but Emet-Selch had other plans.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Misc Emet-Selch/WoL [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423444
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Study Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicaAria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaAria/gifts).



> For an art trade with MagicAria! Enjoy! <3

“Hero?”

I was jerked back into reality. I blinked once. Twice. After the third time, I looked around, squinting my eyes in the dim light. I furrowed my brow until my eyes landed on the candlestick to my right, nearly burned to a nub. 

“Emilia.”

I tilted my head at the sound of my name in his voice. Strange, but oddly satisfying.

“Hm?” I began straightening from my hunched position over the desk in my inn room, my back stiff and protesting due to how long I’d sat there, unmoving.

“Are you coming to bed?” 

“How long have I been sitting here?” I asked the man behind me, ignoring his question, laying one hand on the small on my back as I arched it. A groan slipped past my lips as I stretched. I released a sigh of relief when I slumped over again. 

Gods, that felt better. 

I raised my other hand to rub my eyes beneath my glasses. 

“Four bells,” came his answer after a short pause. I raised a brow. It wasn’t past midnight yet. There was still time to get more work in.

“Mm,” I hummed, leaning back over the book open in front of me once more, pressing my forehead into one palm. “I’ll come to bed soon.”

“No you won’t,” I heard him chuckle.

“Oh?” I lifted my head again. “And how do you know?” The indignation in my tone was difficult to mask. The bedframe creaked as he stood and I heard his footfalls on the floor as he approached where I sat.

“You utter that same phrase  _ at least _ three times a week and never come to bed before two in the morning.” I felt the chair shift slightly as he leaned on its back.

“You can’t bully me into doing what you want,” I told him, eyes scanning the words once more. 

“No?” There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

“No.” 

“And just what is it that is more important than  _ your _ rest?”

“Urianger asked me to look over this passage-”

“Passage?” he scoffed as his ungloved hand reached around me and I stiffened as he slid the glasses down my nose and away from my face.

“Hey!” Quickly, I tried to snatch them back but he was much faster than me.

“It seems to me, dear Warrior of Light, that he has you examining the  _ whole book _ .” 

“I can’t read without those-”

I was out of my chair in a moment, pushing it back in an attempt to distract him as I tried to grab them again. He deflected it a few ilms to the side and held my eyewear at arm’s length so that I wouldn’t be able to take them back.

“Maybe that is the  _ point _ .” His eyes lit with a playful challenge. “If you want them  _ that _ badly…” He opened his other arm to me in welcome. “Come and get them.” 

I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. I was decidedly  _ not _ in the mood for his game. Urianger asked for my report by morning-

“Stop that,” I bit out, then held out one hand out, palm up. “Give them back,  _ Ascian _ .” His grin widened at the venom in my voice.

“And why should I do that? You need more enjoyment in your life, my darling hero,” he purred with a feline smile as he folded the frames in his hand, then tossed them back towards the bed. I watched them land softly on the mattress, then narrowed my eyes at him. “And who better to provide that for you than myself?” 

My mouth dropped open as I struggled to form a comeback and my eyes widened. He advanced on me faster than I expected, and I stumbled back in surprise until my backside came in contact with the desk. My arms uncrossed as I gripped the edge to steady myself.

“But, I-I need to- My studies-,” I argued, though my shock seemed to have tied my tongue.

Seven hells, why did I let him turn me into a babbling fool  _ every time _ ?

“Can wait,” he murmured as he pressed forward, his face now merely an ilm from mine. “Won’t you take a break... _ with me? _ ” 

I leaned away from him as he leaned into me, hips pinning mine to the desk. I sucked in a sharp breath, my hands finding their way to his chest as I attempted to push him away and put some distance between us. 

“And what…” I swallowed audibly. “What does that entail, exactly?” He hummed, laying his hands over mine, squeezing them gently as he ground his hips into me harder, making his intentions known. I could feel his desire strengthening quickly, even through all of our clothes.

“But, I-” I lifted my gaze to him and flushed at the look in his eyes, hooded and heavy with lust as he watched me, his smile widening in response to my reaction. “I need to…” I clenched my legs together as a fire lit between them.

He released my hands, letting them lay against his chest once more. His index finger twined around a long lock of my loose hair as he began lowering his head closer to mine again. His other hand trailed up my arm, nudging my bicep up, guiding me to wrap it around his neck. My lips parted, making way for a soft whimper to slip past as my resolve began to wane. 

He let the lock drop from his fingers, then slid them into my strands to cradle the back of my head as his mouth stopped barely an ilm from mine.

“What do you say,” he breathed against my lips, each word  _ just _ brushing against them. I exhaled unsteadily, my eyelids sliding shut as he paused for effect. “Emilia?”

A shiver ran up my spine at the whispered use of my name. 

It was my undoing. 

Immediately, I closed the small distance between us, wanting nothing more than to taste him, with a sudden ferocity that the simple word broke open inside of me. He inhaled a surprised breath, tensing for a mere moment before relaxing into me and returning my affections with fervor.

The hand that was still between us hooked under his arm as I pulled him closer to me. His grip on the back of my head tightened as he deepened the kiss, tongue sliding along the seal of my lips, coaxing me to open my mouth for him. 

I did so, willingly, and a muffled hum of satisfaction escaped me as his tongue danced with mine. He ran his fingers down my sides, resting them on my hips for a long moment as we continued exchanging needy kisses.

The skirt of my robes began swaying against my legs as he began lifting it in search of the smallclothes underneath. His fingers trailed up the inside my thigh as they made their way to their query, making sure to  _ barely _ brush against the most sensitive part of me through the cloth.

“Well now,” he breathed, pulling back slightly as he stroked me, relishing the dampness of the fabric. “What do we have here?” My back arched as the heat between my legs throbbed with his touch and he claimed my mouth once more, swallowing the whimper that he pulled from me. 

After a moment, however, he began withdrawing his fingers and I whined, my hips bucking against his hand, desperately seeking more contact.

“Mm,” he hummed against my mouth as his hand stilled. 

Close, but not close enough-

“Is there something you want?” he cooed between kisses. I nodded slightly, removing my arm from where it was hooked under his and slid it down, gripping his hand and guiding it back.

But I was met with resistance as he refused to give into what I wanted.

“ _ Tell me _ ,” he ordered. “What do you want, Warrior of Light?”

He broke away from my lips, golden eyes boring into mine as he waited for my answer, the both of our chests heaving with fast breaths.

“You,” I panted. “I want  _ you _ .” I watched as his nostrils flared, expression turning feral. 

“Good,” he growled, roughly pressing his lips to mine before quickly tearing them away. He placed a small kiss to the corner of my mouth before feverishly moving downward, trailing his teeth down the skin of my neck as he hooked his thumbs into my smallclothes and began tugging them off of my hips.

I felt my knees wobble, and the arm around his neck tightened as I tried to hold myself up, arching into him once more. I pressed my face into his shoulder as he nipped at the crook of my neck, and a soft moan slipped out of my mouth. 

My free hand flew to my chest as he approached my collarbone, quickly unfastening the clasps of my robe to give him access to more skin. He buried his face in them almost immediately, nudging the open lapels out of the way with his nose as he continued inching my undergarments down.

When they were nearly to my knees, he let them freely fall to the floor and straightened again, taking hold of my face between both hands and seeking out my mouth once more. The ache between my legs began to throb again, the fire nearly unbearable as I avidly moved my lips against his.

Not wanting to wait any longer to feel  _ more _ of him, I tore my mouth away, quickly peering back to the desk as I bunched my skirt in one hand, the other gripping the edge. Understanding my intention, he reached behind me, swiping the open book to the side, causing other scrolls and manuscripts that littered the surface to tumble onto the floor.

Mind clouded with my desire for him, I found it hard to care as I put one foot up on the chair for leverage and hoisted myself onto the desk. Emet-Selfch hummed in approval as he watched me, hands going to the waistband of his pants, deftly unbuttoning them before shoving them down mid-thigh.

“Now,” he started, voice low and gravelly as he stepped back up to me, one hand wrenching my other leg to the side. Exhilaration unfurled through me at the tone of his voice. “Come here.” His other arm wrapped around my back and forcefully pulled me to the very edge of the desk, closing any and all distance between us. 

He held me close as both of my arms wound around his neck. He pressed his forehead against mine, his breath warm and heavy on my face, as he lifted my skirt again, thrusting his hips into mine, easily sliding himself through the slickness of my folds and rubbing his head against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top.

A jolt of pleasure ran through my body and my arms clamped around him. He breathed a laugh. 

“Did you like that?” he purred, amusement in his tone, his mouth brushing against mine as he spoke, continuing the same, measured movement to tease me. 

I nodded my head, a flush spreading across my cheeks as I wriggled my hips against his arousal, wishing with everything I had that he would just  _ take me _ , the heat between my legs beginning to drive me mad. He clicked his tongue at me a few times with a shake of his head.

“Eager, are we?” 

“Please,” I whimpered, voice unsteady. With a smug grin, one of his hands moved from around my back and slid under one of my thighs, lifting it a small amount as he lined himself up with my entrance. I could feel him nudging against it and I held my breath with anticipation. 

“I never could deny you anything, my sweet,” he said, then in a single, fast movement, fully seated himself inside me. 

My head flew back with a strangled cry, my entire body fighting against the arm that was still supporting me, holding me up so that I didn’t fall backwards. He hummed in delight at the effect he had on me. Slowly, every-so-slowly, he began to withdraw, only to roughly slam back into me.

Moan after moan slipped from me as he continued this pace, every inward thrust hitting the spot deep inside me, but not fast enough to bring me closer to the brink. 

Finally,  _ finally, _ when he felt he’d wound me up enough, he released my leg and wound his arm around my back again, holding me ever closer as his movements picked up speed. 

I wrapped my legs around him, locking them together at the ankle, pulling him deeper into me. His fingers dug into the material of my robes as a low groan escaped him. 

He cursed under his breath as his movements grew frantic and uneven. His arms tightened around me, lifting me an ilm off of the desk as he continued to drive himself inside of me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, holding him just as firmly as my body bounced against him, the sounds clawing up my throat only getting louder in volume as the tension in me grew. 

When he throbbed inside of me, so close to his own end, I let myself be thrown over the edge, tightening around him as my entire body began to tremble with my climax, my cry muffled by the skin of his chest. 

The feeling of my pleasure around him seemed to be his undoing and, with a low, guttural moan, he also found his release. 

When he loosened his arms, I fell back onto the surface of the desk, chest heaving. 

“ _ Gods _ ,” I panted, my entire body lax. 

Emet-Selch leaned over me, the arrogant smile I was so used to seeing plastered to his face. I breathed a laugh, raising one hand to brush away strands of his hair that were stuck to his sweaty forehead before laying it on his cheek. 

He pressed a slow kiss to my mouth before pulling back an ilm.

“Now,  _ Emilia _ , will you come to bed?”


End file.
